Spectre status
If you intend to play a Spectre character, then reading this entire article is mandatory. What's a Spectre? Spectres (Spec'ial '''T'actics and 'Re'connaissance) are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the galaxy. They form an elite group selected from a number of different species, and their primary responsibility is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary. '''Though they are generally considered as being above the law and have complete discretion as to the methods used to accomplish their mission, an individual's status as a Spectre can be revoked by the Council in a case of gross misconduct. Spectres work either alone or in small groups according to the nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. History The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch was founded in 693 CE, shortly before the Krogan Rebellions began, at a time when the Council was uneasy about the unchecked expansion of the krogan into Citadel space. The Spectres were chosen from the finest salarian Special Tasks Group operatives and asari huntresses, intended to function partly in an observational capacity, but also as the Council's first line of defense. When the krogan finally turned against the Citadel, the Spectres were ready for them, using guerrilla tactics such as computer viruses and devastating sabotage to slow the krogan down before the turians joined the conflict. For years the activities of the Spectres were a Council secret, but their role was made public after the Krogan Rebellions were over. All records of the Spectres are sealed and only granted access with permission of the Council. It is not even clear how many there are. Each Spectre is hand-picked by the Council after proving that they are an individual of exceptional ability and self-reliance. In theory Spectres can be chosen from any race; in practice they are usually selected from the Council races. Having a Spectre chosen from their kind often raises a particular species' profile on the Citadel.Many alien races have been part of the Citadel for centuries without a Spectre being chosen from their ranks. In the last thousand years only two people have turned down an offer to become a Spectre, both of whom were asari matriarchs. Organization Spectres have no command structure. They answer only to the Council, and in some cases the Council prefers not to know the exact details of how a Spectre accomplishes their mission. Spectres act in any way they see fit, either with careful diplomacy or ruthless force, being officially above any law. Some people,see Spectres as a potential risk because they are not constrained by the law, while others are in awe of them. The assignment of a Spectre is often less contentious than a military deployment, but shows that the Council is aware of a situation. Candidates for the Spectres typically have years of military or law enforcement experience before even being considered. The screening process involves background checks, psychological evaluations, and a long period of field training under an experienced mentor. Because of the rigorous selection process, Spectres might sometimes use unorthodox methods but they rarely go rogue. When it does happen, the only solution is to revoke their status, then send another Spectre after them. No one else would be up to the job. The Spectres were modeled upon the salarian STG; granted supralegal authority instead of subordinate to common law, declared exempt from oversight instead of based within a command structure, and selected in recognition of a history of superior capability instead of trained. The STG is fully funded by the salarian government, however, as opposed to the financial independence expected of Spectres. Spectres appear to be stripped of their status once they are declared legally deceased. They have to be reinstated in once proof of living (e.g. appearing in person and passing biometric checks) is presented. Known Spectres Player Spectres will appear with an asterik beside their names. '' * '''Saren Arterius':The youngest turian Spectre to be appointed by the Council. Spectre. * Beelo Gurji: The first Spectre, appointed in 693 CE. Formerly asalarian operative who was accused of using 30 civilians as bait toflush out his target. Instead of incarcerating him, the Council released him and offered him the chance to establish the Spectres, which he accepted. * Arlaw Nozoma* - A salarian Spectre; former member of the STG. * Cadmus Priscos* - A middle-aged turian Spectre. Application Prerequisites ' Spectre characters are not given; they're earned. Important! If you apply for Spectre , you must be willing to participate in group threads from time to time. There are two ways to go about this: # '''New Members- '''You must have an approved character with at least two years of exceptional military experience. PM a staff member and express that you are interested in having your character be considered for Spectre candidacy. If the staff feels that you, the player, and your character are qualified, they will run you through a scenario or a few with an NPC Spectre. If things go well oocly and icly, your character will have acquired Spectre status. # '''Veterans-' If you've been around for awhile and fairly active(meaning you have posted at least once a week) for 6+ months and happen to be a positive force within the community, you may skip the need to roleplay with a staff member and simply create your Spectre character for the staff to approve. '''Status Revoked Your actions in character and out do have consequences.The Council is played by MEFA staff and we reserve the right to strip your character of their Spectre status at any time for whatever reason we deem appropriate be it a result of poor behavior and decisions made in character or out. While we will not sit and micromanage your Spectre , we expect that you will use that character fairly and responsibly. However, if we receive complaints from other players or characters about you or your character abusing your privilege and there is solid evidence to back these accusations, there will be consequences . * If you are reported for poor out of character behavior and found guilty, your character's Spectre status will be revoked. If your behavior is extremely poor, you'll likely receive a ban as well. * If you are extremely inactive for a year or more, your Spectre will be presumed dead and they will need to be reinstated. * if your Spectre is reported icly by a character that happens to be a person of prominence(i.e. a popular media personality, a very high ranking military or political official) that possesses damning evidence that your Spectre is guilty of some pretty terrible shit, then expect your character to stand trial before the Council. Depending on how things play out, your character could end up considered to have gone rogue; you will lose Spectre status and another Spectre will be sent after you! Non-Counci'''l '''Species (Playable Only) * Hanar- The hanar are physically incapable of completing the duties and tasks necessary of a Spectre. * Volus- Sadly, the volus lack the appropriate physical capability that the Spectres demand. * Elcor- It's unlikely that an elcor is swift enough mentally or physically to carry out a Spectre's duties though there may be an exception. * Krogan- Due to the Krogan Rebellions, this is a big "FUCK NO". * Quarians- Also a big fat "no" because of the Geth. * Humans have only had one Spectre candidate considered thus far. This man was David Anderson and for reasons that aren't entirely clear, Anderson did not succeed with his training mission. It is speculated by many non-humans that humanity is too impulsive and not ready for such a great responsibility. This does not exclude them from being considered and it certainly does not stop them from trying! * Drell have never had a Spectre candidate yet as Kephral's Syndrome may hinder older , more experienced drell physically. It is also believed that most drell would not leave the service of the Compact and the hanar to serve the Council. * Batarians have had a few spectres , but it's rare that the species is considered.